


Lluvia

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Ge-Gellert? —Escuchó una voz llamarlo. Y como no reconocerla. Dejó de sonreír y puso un perfil serio, mientras miraba a su alrededor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

La risa burlona no tardó en salir de los labios de Gellert mientras miraba la Varita de Saúco, que tenía en sus manos. ¡Había sido tan fácil! Él no creía que robar la varita más poderosa hubiese sido tan fácil. Ni siquiera tuvo que matar al fabricante de varitas…solo la tomó y se fue. Dejó de reír, pero una sonrisa grotesca seguía dibujada en sus facciones. Llovía, y sentía las gotas en su cabello rubio.

— ¿Ge-Gellert? —Escuchó una voz llamarlo. Y como no reconocerla. Dejó de sonreír y puso un perfil serio, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— ¿Albus? —siseó con serenidad.

— ¡Sí, Gellert, soy yo!

El chico de pelo castaño y ojos celestes se acercó a él corriendo. Parecía empapado, y tiritaba a pesar de llevar un abrigo. Una bufanda roja y dorada estaba puesta alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor.

—A-Albus…—Primera vez que la voz le fallaba en mucho tiempo. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a su pelo rubio y mojado—. Siento la muerte de Ariana, en verdad.

Habían pasado dos años. Gellert nunca había podido disculparse por ello, ya que tenía la apesadumbrada certeza de que él había matado a la niña.

—N-No importa, Gellert. —Albus también parecía incómodo por el tema. Tragó saliva y lo dejó de lado—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien…—contestó el blondo, ido. El corazón le latía incontrolablemente al mirar a los ojos a su amigo de hace años. Era una sensación rara, contradictoria con su usual frialdad.

Las mejillas de Albus se enrojecieron un poco.

—Gellert, y-yo…

—No necesitas decirlo. —Gellert esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó a su antiguo amigo. Casi podía sentir la irregular respiración de Albus, que tenía la boca un poco abierta. Tomó la mano derecha de su amigo y la entrelazó con la suya.

Lentamente Gellert se acercó a Albus. Quizás podría controlarlo de nuevo. Quizás podrían volver a ser amigos de nuevo —seguramente algo más, algo prohibido y rebelde—, aprovechando esos sentimientos que ambos sentían, incontrolables y poderosos.

Gellert usó su mano izquierda para acercar el cuerpo del chico de pelo castaño al suyo. Y lo besó, con toda la pasión y ternura a la vez que pudo, con la lluvia aún mojándoles el pelo y los abrigos. Una descarga de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y se separaron.

—Yo también te amo, Albus.

La mentira más grande que había contado en su vida salió de sus labios y formó un suave vaho mientras Albus lo miraba con todo el amor que esos ojos podían mostrar. Gellert supo que debería manipular a Albus, aprovecharse de esos sentimientos, quisiera hacerlo o no.

—Me debo ir —masculló Albus, sonrojado.

— ¿Nos veremos de nuevo?

—Creo que no…—Con esas simples tres palabras, todas las esperanzas de seguir con los planes que tenían juntos —que debían hacerlos ambos, no uno solo— se hicieron pedazos para Gellert rápidamente. Bueno, ¿qué importaba? Podía hacerlo solo. No necesitaba a Albus para controlarlo todo, para hacer todo por el bien mayor.

Albus se dio la vuelta y corrió por donde había venido. Gellert gruñó por lo bajo. Una oportunidad perdida de manipularlo. Ojalá volviese algún día, ojalá se volviesen a encontrar. Gellert suspiró y giró la varita que tenía entre sus manos, sonriendo de nuevo. Era tiempo de volver a sus propios asuntos.

Pero ese beso quedó y permaneció para siempre en ese lugar en medio de la nada, como un recuerdo extraño y olvidado de lo que pudo ser y no fue.


End file.
